Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been in development of applications and services whereby consumers may utilize mapping application services for geo-location exploration services, which may allow a user to visualize and receive information about a location on a map displayed on a device (e.g., mobile device, a computer, etc.) Generally, mapping applications utilize still images originating from satellite imagery and/or still cameras mounted on vehicles driven through various geo-locations. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing applications for a better user experience.